Hermanos Kurosaki
by AngelyLove-Jiburu Maker007
Summary: Ichigo tiene mellizo llamado Kaien. Son muy diferentes, pero...¿en el amor? ¿Que pasaria si se enamoraran de la misma chica? Una "enana" que ama los "conejos"...Pesima en Summaries...IchiRuki!
1. Bienvenidos a Karakura

Hola aquí otra vez presentando otr e mis más rraros fics de Bleach, bueno espero que sea de su agrado...ehm...disfruten!

**Disclamier: bleach le pertenece a Tite kubo, y si me perteneciera, no estaria perdiendo el tiempo haciendo historias Ichiruki ya que haría la serie de ellos dos nada más...XD!**

**

* * *

****-Prologo-**

Ichigo Kurosaki y Kaien Kurosaki, dos hermanos gemelos que se llevaban de la patada, ambos se odiaban. Siempre uno tenía que ser mejor que el otro en algo, como el deporte, clases, pero… ¿el amor? Ambos eran un par de Don Juan, expertos en rompe corazones, pero que pasaría, si algún día ambos hermanos se enamoraran de una chica…una enana…

**-Bienvenidos a Karakura-**

Rukia Kuchiki, una estudiante ejemplar que era admirada por la mayoría de las chicas por su forma de ser y actuar e inclusive era un tanto popular entre los chicos, pero eso a ella no le importaba del todo, solo quería seguir viviendo su vida sin preocupaciones. Era un lunes como otro cual quiera, el primer día de la semana, un nuevo año de preparatoria en el instituto de Karakura.

Rukia ya se encontraba sentada en su pupitre, puntual como siempre, "la mejor estudiante." Todo era por su apellido, "Kuchiki", solo por eso. Era el nombre de la familia más importante de todo Karakura, pertenecía a la sociedad de la nobleza la cual ella detestaba del todo, su vida era miserable por eso, pero tampoco quitaba el hecho de que ella apreciara a su hermano, Byuakuya Kuchiki. Su "Nii-sama" era su admiración, pero eso decidió ser mejor cada vez más, pero tampoco tan fría o sombría como su hermano.

La campana escolar había sonado. Todos los alumnos que en ese momento se encontraban fuera del aula regresaron a su salón y tomaron asiento. Pocos segundos después entro la maestra con varios papeles en la mano, como si quisiera hacer algún examen de bienvenida o algo por el estilo. Se puso tras su escritorio y dejo caer sus manos junto con los papeles en la mesa. Todo el mundo guardo silencio.

-Mis queridos alumnos- comenzó la maestra. –Me da mucha felicidad volverlos a ver este año, y aparte les tengo una sorpresa- sonrió. Ante esa sonrisa todos los alumnos sintieron un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, a excepción de Rukia, ella estaba sin prestarle atención en lo más mínimo, volteando hacia la ventana como si nada estuviera pasando, bueno…nada importante para ella.

-Oigan, que pasa con esa expresión, si es lo que yo estaba pensando (examen sorpresa) están muy equivocados- menciono. Todos los alumnos soltaron un suspiro en alivio.

-Lo que pasa es que desearía presentarles a dos nuevos estudiantes de transferencia- miro hacia la puerta. Las miradas de los demás siguieron a la maestra, la chica Kuchiki seguía mirando el panorama que le brindaba la ventana.

-Pasen por favor.

Hubo silencio, solo puedo haberse escuchado la puerta abrir y algunos pasos que se adentraban al aula. Cinco segundos de silencio…1…2…3…4…5

-Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!- gritaron todas las chicas con corazones en los ojos. Todos los chicos al igual que Rukia se asustaron ante ello y se taparon los oídos porque sus gritos aturdían.

Dos chicos se encontraban frente a todo el salón. Ambos eran altos, se parecían mucho, aunque el pelo de uno era negro y el otro era mucho más raro, naranja. A las chicas no les importo eso, solo se fijaron en su rostro, y en su pecho. Aunque tuviesen una camiseta encima más el uniforme se los podía ver algo resaltado unos pectorales, cuales a las chicas les fascino.

-Bueno, chicas…- seguían gritando y hacían que la maestra se desesperara. –Chicas…- no paraban.

-Chicas!!- grito esta vez. Todas guardaron silencio. –Preséntense por favor…- dijo la maestra recuperando su postura.

-Kaien Kurosaki…

-Ichigo Kurosaki…

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!- gritaron otra vez, pero esta vez fue más fuerte que la anterior. Su forma de hablar se le hizo tan sexy y tan genial que se les hacían bien guapos ambos chicos.

-Bueno…ehmmm…- la maestra trataba de concentrase ya que los gritos de las chicas no la dejaban pensar con claridad. –Bueno, veamos ahora donde se sentara…- miraba para todos lados, no encontraba un lugar fijo hasta que…

-Allí- apunto la maestra con el dedo. Todos voltearon a ver ese lugar.

Rukia volteo a ver a la maestra que estaba apuntando hacia ella pero a la vez…se percato de que había dos chicos nuevos a un costado de la maestra. Sintió un escalofrío al igual que varias auras asesinas a su alrededor. Trato de ignorarlas pero daban miedo.

-Ven esos dos lugares, cerca de Kuchiki-chan- la maestra siguió apuntándola. Ambos chicos asintieron sin emoción. –Tomen uno de esos asientos, ustedes deciden donde- sonrió la maestra al ver que las chicas acosaban con miradas de odio a la chica Kuchiki.

Los chicos no dijeron nada y se fueron a su lugar tal y como la maestra le había dicho. Uno del lado derecho y otro del izquierdo, quedando la pobre chica en el medio. Los miro de reojo, un tanto discreta. Eran nuevos en la ciudad, nunca los había visto por los alrededores, pero tampoco estaba segura ya que su nii-sama no la dejaba salir muy seguido.

Regreso su mirada al frente tratando de poner atención a la clase y tratando de ignorar los murmullos de las chicas que iban a sentir rencor eterno hacia ella.

La campana del almuerzo había sonado, por fin podría descansar de tan acosadoras miradas. Rukia se quedo en su lugar esperando a que todos los demás salieran para que no se le hiciera difícil salir por la puerta ya que todos se aventaban para salir. Mientras tanto se dedicaba a poner todas sus cosas en su mochila cual contenía algunos llaveros de su personaje favorito o más bien conejo favorito, Chappy.

La mayoría del salón había salido a excepción de ella y los dos hermanos Kurosaki, ambos mirando para diferentes lados. La cica se paro y tomo su mochila para por fin poder salir del lugar y relajarse un rato en la rama de un árbol, si…eso la haría sentirse mejor, pero…

Cuando la chica iba a seguir su camino sintió como si algo la sujetara muy bruscamente impidiendo su caminata, bajo la mirada hacía su muñeca…se sorprendió, el chico de pelo negro la había detenido. El chico levanto la mirada y le dio una sonrisa. La chica se le quedo viendo al igual que su hermano, el de pelo naranja.

-Oi, ¿podrías hacernos un favor?- pregunto el de pelo negro un tanto inocente. La chica lo miro en confusión pero asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza. El de pelo negro la soltó y se paró de su asiento.

-Antes de lo que quería decirte, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Kaien Kurosaki- se presento formal mente. La chica lo miro en asombro.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Rukia Kuchiki- también se presento. El chico de pelo naranja seguía viendo a su hermano con el ceño fruncido.

-Por cierto, como sabes que somos nuevos, y eres la única chica la cual no estuvo gritando como loca cuando llegamos, ¿podrías mostrarnos la escuela?- sonrió. Rukia seguía sin entender, pero ya que ella era la mejor alumna y una persona un tanto amable con la gente nueva, no tuvo otra opción más que aceptar.

-De…acuerdo.

El peli naranja se paró de su lugar y jalo por un momento a su hermano, seguían en el salón pero lo alejo un poco de la chica que se quedo allí parada como si nada.

-¿Qué diablos haces, Kaien?- cuestiono Ichigo. Kaien lo miro en seriedad.

-Pidiéndole un favor a esa "linda" chica.

-¿Linda? No vez que es una maldita "enana"…- eso fue malo.

Su distancia no era tanta de la chica, así que logró escuchar que el peli naranja la había llamado "enana". Lo miro en odio, una mirada asesina cual nunca creyó mostrar ante un nuevo estudiante, y en el primer día de clases.

-Vaya vaya, creo que te has metido en un gran lió, Ichigo- se mofó Kaien. Ichigo le dio una mirada asesina.

-Si no hay otra cosa que debas decirme, vámonos, Ichigo- la última palabra no sonó tan agradable que se digiera, fue un poco más fría.

-Perdón por hacerte perder el tiempo Kuchiki, pero gracias aún así- sonrió Kaien. La misma sonrisa de siempre. No hay problema, pero…- hizo una pausa mirando al peli naranja.

-Ni se te ocurra volver a llamarme "enana".

Ichigo frunció más el ceño y la miro también en odio. –Entonces como quieres que te llame, ¿Nadadora?- se burlo.

-¿N…nadadora?, pero si…ni siquiera estamos en el agua- estaba confundida ante la palabra del chico. Kaien se acercó a su oído y le susurro:

-Nada por delante y nada por detrás.

A Rukia se le hizo un tanto difícil captar lo que eso significaba, pero después de cierto tiempo varias venitas de enojo aparecieron en su frente.

-Maldito imbécil. Le grito en ira.

-Bueno, mejor vámonos antes de que comiencen una pelea…- dijo Kaien con una gotita de sudor en la frente y sosteniendo a Rukia de los brazos para que no se fuera a pelear con su estúpido hermano, ya que no quería tener problemas en esos momentos.

-Está bien, y por cierto…Bienvenidos a Karakura…

* * *

Bien este es el fina, hahaha, bueno, gracias por leer y ya saben, sil es gusto favor de comentar!


	2. Problemas

* * *

Segundo episodio!! Etto...quisiera agradecer a todas las personas que dejaron Reviews en el primer episodio y a tí Uchiha Katze por haberme echo el favor de haerme corregido ante mi error de eso de gemelos o mellizos, bueno...creo que es hora de empezar con el epi...y como siempre...espero que sea de su agrado!

* * *

**Capítulo 2: "Problemas"**

-Como sea…pero antes…Bienvenidos a Karakura- dijo la peli negra en tono frío. No quería casi ni dirigirle la palabra al tonto de pelo naranja, cuyo nombre también era ridículo.

_-Ichigo… ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? Supongo que uno demasiado tonto- _río ante el pensamiento. Estaba caminando junto a los dos hermanos que la miraron ante su rara risita. Kuchiki sintió que la miraban y salió de inmediato de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué pasa?- les pregunto. Kaien sonrió.

-¿Las chicas de aquí les gusta reírse sin razón?- pregunto. La chica negó con la cabeza. –Es que, pensé en algo suma mente tonto que me hizo reír, eso es todo- concluyo. Ichigo comenzó a reírse.

-Kaien, creo que estas sumamente equivocado- ambos voltearon a verle.

-¿De qué hablas, Ichigo?- lo miro en frialdad.

-Solo las enanas nadadoras como ella piensan así.

Una venita, bueno, varias venitas de enojo aparecieron en la frente de la chica Kuchiki. Ese chico ya la tenía hasta los nervios y apenas llevaban un día, no…menos de un día de haberse conocido y ya lo odiaba.

-…- soltó un suspiro tratando de tranquilizarse. No quería tener problemas, era la mejor estudiante cuya constancia de estudios era perfecta, sin ningún reporte hasta el momento.

-Ichigo…- murmullo su hermano.

-¿Qué?

-Deja de molestar, si es que no quieres meterte en problemas conmigo.

-¿Me estas amenazando?

Ambos mostraban una mirada de rivalidad que inclusive podía significar el inicio de una pelea que no tenía ninguna razón o motivo.

-Ya, ya…dejen de pelearse por tonterías- Rukia se interpuso entre ellos dos para poder evitar pelea alguna entre ellos dos.

-Esta vez tú ganas, pero recuerda, nunca volveré a perder ante ti…- Ichigo termino en tono amenazante la oración y siguió su camino dejando a Kuchiki y a su hermano atrás.

-¿Qué le pasa a tú hermano?- pregunto la morena apuntándolo.

-Nada, solo que es un completo tarado- se burlo Kaien. Rukia se río. –Supongo que tienes mucha pero mucha razón.

Paso el día y Rukia les mostro toda la escuela, en el trayecto hubo demasiadas peleas entre Rukia e Ichigo e Ichigo y Kaien y blah blah blah…

Sonó la campana, la hora del descanso había finalizado y ya era hora para que todos los alumnos regresaran a sus salones.

La maestra seguía batallando con las chicas que cada vez gritaban más fuerte el nombre de los hermanos Kurosaki y otras tonterías como: ¿quieres ser mi novio? ¿Qué edad tienes? ¿Eres "virgen"?

Los ojos de ambos chicos se abrieron por completo pero Ichigo…él en esos momentos estaba tomando un jugo de naranja y volteaba a ver a donde Rukia estaba y ante la pregunta, lo escupió y le cayó todo a Rukia, en la cara como en el cabello.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa?- le grito parándose de su lugar. Poniendo su manos en su rostro quitando el jugo que se le fue escupido. -¿Qué? A mí no me pasa nada, ¿Qué tal a ti?- dijo inconsciente mente Ichigo. Mirándola de una forma my seria y sin emoción.

-Me acabas de escupir tú "maldito" jugo de naranja, "idiota"…- se tapó de inmediato la boca. Había hablado, bueno, gritado sin ni siquiera haberlo pensado antes. Eso la metería en serios problemas. Al principio el salón estaba lleno de gritos por parte de las chicas y de quejas por los chicos pero ahora…todos estaban en silencio.

-Rukia Kuchiki-san…- la maestra murmullo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué este silencio?- Ichigo cuestiono al ver a la chica bajar la mirada y soltar un gruñido.

-Tal parece que se ha metido en problemas por tú culpa…- Kaien le murmullo. Ichigo no entendió, ¿Como que fue su culpa? Si él no había hecho nada malo, solo haberle escupido por accidente.

-Lo siento Rukia, pero tienes que dirigirte a la oficina del director para…- hizo una pausa soltando un suspiro. –Un reporte…

Las iris de la chica comenzaron a temblar. ¿Un reporte? Era la primera vez, ¿no le podían perdonar esta vez? Lo peor de todo eso era, ¿Cómo reaccionaría su hermano ante esa noticia? Lo más seguro es que se enojaría con ella y desearía venir a la escuela para hablar con el director y preguntarle quien fue el culpable y matarlo, pero… podría también ser peor.

-Primero… ¿podría ir al baño a limpiarme y después ir con él?- fue su única petición. La maestra acepto con la cabeza. La chica salió en silencio del aula, la mayoría de las miradas la seguían al igual que la del peli naranja.

Varios murmullos comenzaron a sornar, unos eran como: ¿Cómo pudo haber dicho eso Rukia? ¿Qué le dirá el director? Pero el peor de todos fue el que más estuvo rondando por el salón y el cual también mantuvo preocupado a Ichigo:

-"¿Qué será capaz de hacerle su hermano Byakuya si se entera de eso?-

- No lo sé, lo más posible es que la saque de la escuela y la meta a un internado para chicas.-

- ¿Estás segura, Tatsuki?-

-Inoue, ya conoces como es la cabeza de los Kuchiki, incluso da miedo pensar en su forma de hablar y…

-Tatsuki-chan, no pienses así, recordemos que Kuchiki-san sea perdonada.

-¿Hablas enserio Orihime?

-¿Eh? ¿Honamori-san?

-No recuerdas el día el cual Rukia se peleo con un chico y Byakuya observo todo…

-No…

-Ese día hizo la voz más fría de todas que escalofríos invadieron a nuestros huesos y al siguiente día en la escuela Rukia estaba deprimida hasta morir, ese día ni siquiera sonrió, bueno, en más de dos semanas no lo hizo…"

Los ojos de Ichigo se abrieron por completo, ¿Tan malo era su hermano? Ese tal Byuakuya…

-Será mejor que te disculpes…- murmullo Kaien recostando su cabeza en el pupitre.

Ichigo se quedo pensativo por un momento más…

-Ya escuchaste lo que le pasara, ¿Lo dejarías así?

Ichigo pensó por un momento más hasta que este pensamiento invadió su mente:

_-¿Por qué debería disculparme con esa enana? Lo que le hice fue solo un accidente, pero ella es la culpable por gritarme antes de pensarlo. Tenía razón, es una estúpida enana sin sentido, pero… Ahhhh!! ¿Por qué diablos me preocupo tanto por una mocosa que casi no conozco? ¿Qué diablos me está pasando?-_

Ichigo puso sus manos en la cabeza, tratando de concentrar en un solo pensamiento todas las cosas que tenía en esos momentos en la cabeza.

-Bueno, continuemos con la clase…

::OOOOO::

Rukia estaba mirándose fijamente al espejo. Estaba empapada de líquido naranja y su pelo se estaba poniendo un poco pegostioso.

-Maldito Ichigo…- apretó los puños en odio. Todo el rato que se había estado encontrado en el baño estuvo maldiciendo por lo bajo al chico, lo odiaba tanto que…dejo de pensar en ello.

Se lavo y se quito todo lo que pudo del juego y salió del baño para dirigirse a la oficina del director para recibir su castigo el cual ella no se merecía, bueno…en parte.

Su mirada estaba baja y no dejaba de decir: -"Maldito Ichigo…maldito…"-

Su camino había terminado frente a una puerta que decía :"Oficina de director y de los castigados"

_-Castigados… ¿eh?- _pensó. Toco levemente la puerta para avisar que alguien se encontraba allí afuera y espero hasta haber respuesta:

-Adelante- la chica soltó un suspiro y entro a la habitación.

-Bien que es lo que…- el director había comenzado a hablar pero al ver a la chica se quedo pasmado. – ¿Qué paso ahora, Kuchiki?- ya sabía que había sucedido. Ella siempre iba por una sola razón, pelea con un chico.

-Lo de siempre, pero esta es mi segunda…- se sentó en un asiento frente al escritorio del director. Él soltó un suspiro.

-Kuchiki, la primera vez no se te hizo nada más que decirle a tú hermano, bueno el vio todo pero ese no es mi punto. Ahora ya que es la segunda, tendré que mandarte un reporte de conducta y eso afectara a tú archivo académico y…tú hermano tendrá que enterarse.-

Eso era lo peor de todo, su nii-sama. Rukia se quedo en silencio y solo observo como el director escribía ciertas cosas en un papel al igual que movía algunas cosas en su computadora.

El director termino de hacer un papeleo y le entrego el reporte a la chica que lo miraba en tristeza. –Ya sabes, si tú hermano tiene alguna duda, ya sabe que puede venir a verme…- concluyo.

-Gracias y, perdón por todo lo ocurrido…- se paró de su lugar y salió de la oficina.

-Tal parece…que estoy en problemas…otra vez…

* * *

Gracias por haber leeido etc...los espero en el proximo capi!


	3. La perdida de la Dignidad

Muchisimas gracias por haber leido y comentado a la vez. Solo advierto que este episodio será cortito ya que solo quiero dar a decir ciertas cosas, pero eso será hasta el final del ic para no tentarlos a enojarse conmigo, pero habrá algo bueno al final de todo eso. XD

Bueno, lean y disfruten el fic, por cierto...muchas gracias por haberme corregido mis errores, luego en la tarde cuando tenga tiempo me ocupare de ese problema y para las personas que en el primer episodio no entendieron eso de "nadadora" aquí esta la explicació:

**Nadadora: una expresion inventada por mi hacia las chicas que...estan planas por delante y planas por detras... ¿entienden? E Ichigo le dijo eso a Rukia ya que no esta como Orihime o las otras tipas que hacisten a la preparatoria, bueno hora de empezar con la historia.**

**Disclaimer: a mi no me pertenece bleach, es propiedad de Tite Kubo-sensei.**

-Díalogos-

_-Pensamientos-_

* * *

**Capítulo tres: "Lo peor de los casos...La perdida de la dignidad"**

-Tal parece…que estoy en problemas…

Comenzó su camino de vuelta al salón para poder recoger sus cosas y marcharse a casa de una vez para hablar con su hermano sobre lo ocurrido y esperar a que no la matara o le digiera algo en especial.

-Espero que hayan prestado atención a todo lo que dije ya que mañana habrá examen sorpresa…- Rukia se detuvo antes de tocar la puerta.

_-¿Examen sorpresa? Genial, y ni siquiera se de que hablaron en clase, ahora estoy en doble problema ahora…- _pensó tocando la puerta.

-¡Adelante!-la maestra anuncio y ella entro, pero su mirada mostraba tristeza y preocupación. Al abrir la puerta todo el mundo se fijo y se dieron cuenta de que era Rukia y se quedaron en silencio, la mayoría solo observaba su mirada…les preocupo demasiado.

-Aquí está el reporte maestra…el director dijo que si podría firmarlo- su voz fue simple y seca.

La maestra lo recibió y lo firmo. Le preocupaba mucho la reacción de la chica pero no podía hacer nada, ya que reglas son reglas, y en ese instituto solo si desearas ser corrido podrías romperlas.

-Nos veremos mañana, Rukia Kuchiki-san…

-H'mm…- fue a su escritorio y guardo y tomó sus cosas.

El chico de ceño fruncido y pelo naranja no le quitaba la mirada de encima. Tan mal le iría por esa estúpida pelea. No sabía muy bien como sentirse, pero los siguientes pensamientos invadían su mente:

_¿Me disculpo o no?_

_Es toda su culpa, yo no fui quien inicio con la pelea, así que…espero que le vaya mal, si…eso espero._

_¿Su hermano? ¿La cabeza de los Kuchiki? ¿Por qué todo el mundo le tiene miedo? Ahhh! ¿Por qué me estoy haciendo todas estas preguntas sin razón._

_Maldita enana, le hubiera hecho caso al idiota de Kaien y me hubiera ido al salón de alado pero nooo! Fui tan testarudo y decidí quedarme aquí porque lo odiaba._

Ya me duele mucho la cabeza, quiero irme a casa a dormir pero en estos momentos este no es el caso…

Ichigo seguía tan metido en sus pensamientos hasta que una voz la sacó de ellos, era la enana la cual le estaba hablando.

-Kurosaki…Ichigo…- la chica mordió su labio inferior en odio.

-¿Mande?- solo se limito a decirle eso.

-Yo…yo…- apretó sus puños. No podía decirle eso, pero todo era para conservar su honor como Kuchiki. Un momento, en estos momentos no estábamos hablando de su honor, si no de… ¿Qué pasaría con su dignidad?

-L…lo….lo siento- bajo la mirada terminando de poner todas su cosas dentro de su mochila.

Ichigo se quedo en silencio, ¿Acaso le había dicho perdón? No, todo esto era un mal entendido, él cual tenía que pedirle perdón a la chica, no al revés.

La chica no se espero para recibir respuesta de parte del chico y salió de inmediato del salón. Todos estaban en silencio y con las miradas bajas. Kuchiki era la mejor alumna que siempre luchaba por ella, para conservar su honor pero sobre todo…su dignidad, la cual el día de hoy la había perdido.

-Al fin…ocurrió lo menos deseado…

-¿De qué hablas, Tatsuki?- Orihime habló.

-Recuerda, Rukia Kuchiki, la cual nunca ha perdido su honor ni dignidad…hasta ahora.

Cada palabra le llego a Ichigo. ¿Una chica la cual siempre peleaba por esas dos cosas y nunca se rendía, hasta el día de hoy?

Ichigo por un momento dejo de fruncir el ceño, ahora mostraba una mirada de culpa y preocupación.

Kaien río por lo bajo, que solo Ichigo pudo haber escuchado.

-Para ser tú primer día te luciste, Ichigo.

Nuevamente frunció el ceño.

-No te metas en mi vida, idiota.

-La hora de insultos, ¿no? Me esperare hasta la casa para darle inicio a eso, por ahora no, estoy demasiado aburrido para aburrirme más con tus tonterías…

Ichigo lo ignoro cómo Kaien lo había ignorado a él. Lo que era más importante que todavía no sabía con exactitud la razón de ello, le preocupaba esa chica, que la hacía llamar "enana nadadora".

::XXXXX::

Rukia se encontraba ya dentro de la mansión de los Kuchiki. En parte, para suerte de ella, su hermano por el momento se encontraba en una junta muy importante de negocios que lo podrían hacer llegar hasta tarde a casa, en ese tiempo ella podría pensar en una buena excusa para su hermano, pero el reporte ya lo decía casi todo, no habría muchas cosas que explicar.

Al igual que se hermano mayor, su mejor amigo de la infancia que vivía con ella, Renji, no llegaba aún. La única razón sería era que él también se encontraba en la escuela, ya que cuando te mandan reporte tienes que irte, aún faltaba una hora y media para que salieran todos los alumnos de las escuelas de la ciudad de Karakura.

-…- la chica soltó un suspiro.

Se paró del sofá en el que se encontraba y se fue a su habitación, ocupaba estar sola en un lugar donde su mente pudiese concentrarse y relajarse a la vez. En esos momentos no le interesaba saber sobre nada, solo quería estar sola y sentirse en paz, por solo…tan siquiera una sola vez en su vida…

* * *

Gracias por leer y aquí esta lo peor de todo, una nota mia, la autora:

_Mis queridos leectores, aquí ante la presente nota les quiero dar a saber una horrible cosa, descuide, el fic no sera borrado o algo por el estilo...pero tiene algo que ver con eo._

_Manaña, viernes 12, me ire a GDL para arreglar ciertas cosas ya que me voy a mudar, buen...el punto es que no podre meterme a fanfic para subir algun otro episodio ni en esta historia como en las otras dos que tengo de bleach tituladas:_

_-"La vida después de la muerte"- y -"Juntos por siempre, tú corazón me pertenec"-_

_Esto durara a más tardar dos semanas, ya que para el 23 estare de vuelta, espero poder ir a un cyer a escribir episodios y subrilos, pero no les prometo nada._

_Muchas gracias por su atencion y todo lo demas._

_Atte: AngelyLove-JiburuMaker007!_


	4. ¿Enferma? ¿Ahora que diablos hago?

Bien, como gente lo había pedido aquí esta el otro episodio. Por lo siguiente que dire, puede que deseen matarme y más cosas, etc. En realidad, última mente he tenido flojera de escribir y toda la cosa e iba a subir episodios hasta enero, pero últimamente he recivido mensajes anonimos que deseaban que subiera rápido este episodio, y porqué no me gusta hacer esperar (aha...¬¬) aquí esta. Agradesco a las sig. personas por seguir leyendo el fic y por comentar:

**Stoty Love**

**Catcreme**

**kisa kuchiky**

**Uchiha Katze**

**RukiaxUchiha**

**RooXiii**

Bien, comencemos con el fic:

* * *

Capítulo 4: **-¿Enferma? ¿Ahora que diablos hago?**

Byakuya y Renj habían llegado a casa. Ambos cansados del trabajo como de la escuela. Todo estaba silencioso.

-Renji...

-¿Si, Byakuya?

-Ve por Rukia, ya es casi hora de comer, además, aún no se ha reportado.

-!Si¡-se marcho del lugar.

Renji, el mejor amigo de la infancia de Rukia y subordinado de Byakuya. Él era un año mayor que ella e iban en diferentes escuelas. La habitación de Rukia estaba demasiado lejos, era un tanto hartan te ir hasta haya. No sabía como ella lo soportaba.

-Rukia- tocó a la puerta. No obtuvo respuesta alguna.

-Voy a entrar...- abrió la puerta. Todo estaba sumido en la oscuridad. Las ventanas cerradas con las cortinas sobre puestas, la luz apagada, no se podía ver nada.

-Hay niña...- prendió la luz. Todo estaba desordenado. Su mirada se fijo por un momento en cualquier lado de la habitació, después fue en la cama de la chica. Un gran bulto hacía allí. Renji sonrió.

-Te encontré...- la destapo. Se quedo pasmado. La chica si hacía acostada en su cama, pero su respiración estaba agitada y sus mejillas más rojas que una manzana.

-Diablos- fue todo lo que dijo antes de tomar rápido a Rukia en sus brazos y llevarla corriendo ha con su hermano. Si, odiaba que su habitació estuviese tan lejos de la sociedad.

-!!BYAKUYA¡¡

-Renji...- puso un tono molesto. -Cuantas veces te he dicho que...- se dio media vuelta para encararlo y regañarle. En esos momentos sostenía en su mano una copa de vino tinto, la cual dejo caer al piso al ver a su "hermana" en ese estado.

-Byakura...es necesario llevarla de inmediato al hospital- estaba jadeando por correr. -Tiene fiebre, y es muy alta...

-XXXXX-

Ichigo y Kaien iban de camino a casa. Habían salido tarde del instituto ya que, por ser nuevos, tuvieron que arreglar ciertas cosas y firmar algunos papeles. Ninguno de los dos se miraba o tan siquiera se hablaban. Poco después Kaien rompió el silencio.

-¿Y que harás con Kuchiki?

-¿Kuchiki? ¿Quien es ella?- su hermano se le quedo fijamente viendo.

_-¿Cómo mi hermano puede, no...porqué diablos tuve que tener un mellizo tan estúpido? Sería casi un milagro que algún día su cerebro funcionara y pensara por una vez. Daría mi vida por que eso llegara a pasar_- Kaien pensó.

-¿Hablas de la enana nadadora?- cuestionó. Kaien asintió.

-Nada, ¿qué se supone que tenga que hacer?

Kaien soltó un suspiro. -¿No le pedirás perdón?

-¿Perdón? ¿Por qué?- frunció el seño.

-Tú fuiste en parte él culpable de lo sucedido, Ichigo.

-Aha, lo que paso fue un accidente, aparte que ella fue la que me insulto.

-Sí, ella te insulto, eso en parte a quien le interesa, todo el mundo te insulta- se burló. Ichigo gruño y frunció mucho más el seño. -Bueno, lo peor de todo fue que tú le escupiste en su cara como en ropa todo tú maldito jugo de naranja- concluyó.

-...- guardo silencio. Odiaba que su hermano lo dejara pensando y al igual que sentirse algo angustiado. Kaien uso la lógica, de eso si estaba seguro. La enana no había hecho nad él fue el culpable de todo.

-!Oh, Joder¡- grito poniendo sus manos sobre su cabeza. Kaien sonrió. Le gustaba ganar, siempre lo hacía.

-Una recomendación- habló. Ichigo se calmo y le miro con atención. -Pidele a una de sus amigas su dirección y disculpate, pero si te quieres esperar haz lo mañana.

Se quedo nueva mente pensativo.

_-Ir a pedir su dirección, ahorita, no que flojera, aún así mañana la volveré a ver, no hay ningún problema en eso. Mañana me disculpare, ahhh, lindodía, genial..._-pensó en sarcasmo.

En parte, Ichigo no deseaba regresar a su casa, ya que su loco padre lo recibiría con una patada, después preguntaría que tal su primer día de clases y lo más seguro sería que Kaien le contara "todo" lo que pasó y "eso" le haga sentir un tanto más culpable. Joder.

-XXXXX-

Renji estaba sentado en una de las sillas raras que se encuentran dentro delhospital esperando a que Byakuya regresara con alguna noticia, o algo que tuviese que ver con el estado de Rukia. Lo único que podía pensar y creer era que se iba a recuperar muy pronto ya que ella era un chica fuerte además de ser una Kuchiki.

-Renji- hablando, en parte, del rey de Roma.

-¿Qué le han dicho de Rukia?- habló exaltado. Byakuya le miró un tanto serió. No le gustaba en nada ese tipo de expresiones.

-Perdón, ¿qué le han dicho sobre Rukia, Byakuya-taicho _(N/A: lo de taicho solo se lo puse para que aún Byakuya tuviera respeto_)- habló un tanto frío.

-Ella ésta estable, pero dicen que se quedara por tres días aquí para que se recupere del todo- Renji soltó un suspiro de alivio.

-Hay algo muy raro en todo esto- habló Renji. -Rukia es alguien fuerte para enfermarse así, ¿no lo cree, taicho?- lo que dijo tenía un poco de sentido. Byakuya también se confundió ante ello.

-Dejemos lo así, hay que ver como se encuentra- cerro los ojos y se dirigió a la habitación de la hermana. Renji solo asintió y lo siguió. Al llegar allí abrieron la puerta. Un doctor se encontraba allí adentro midiéndole la presión a la chica.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?- cuestionó Renji. El doctor notó su precensia y los miró.

-La fiebre de la chica ha disminuido un poco, pero eso no quita el hecho de que no este grave.

-¿En cuanto tiempo se curara?- habló Byakuya esta vez.

-Si toma el tratamiento, a más tardar dos a cuatro días, pero si solo esperamos a que se cure con medicinas, una semana y media.

Byakuya soltó un pequeño gruñido. No supo la razón de ello, pero se sentía un poco fastidiado o simple mente enojado.

-Con su permiso, me retiro.

El cuarto se llenó de un frío y escalofriante silencio. La chica aún dormía, pero no dejaba de respirar con fuerzas. No sabían cuanto tiempo llevaban allí, creo que eran como ya casí tres horas o más. La noche llegó rápido y le menor comenzaba a abrir con dificultad los ojos.

-¿Q-qué...paso?- su voz estaba quebrada.

-!Rukia¡- sonrió Renji.

-¿Renji? ¿Qué haces en mi habitación?- pregunto. Volteó a ver a todos lados, era un cuarto blanco y allí también se encontraba su nii-sama.

-¿Nii-sama? ¿Qué sucede? ¿qué...?- la fiebre le hizo nueva mente colapsar. Seguía despierta, pero no tenía muchas fuerzas ya. Ni para hablar ni para moverse. Renji se sentó en un borde de la cama y puso su mano en la cabellera de la chica. Revolviendo dulcemente sus cabellos negros.

-Será mejor que te relajes y descanses- le sonrió. Ella solo le miraba.

-Rukia- su hermano le llamó. -Mañana vendremos a verte, en poco tiempo se acabara la hora de visitas, además, ocupas descansar mucho.

-...- Rukia no creía lo que escuchaba. ¿Su nii-sama preocupando se por ella? Se sintió feliz en esos momentos, pero después llego a su mente el reporte que todavía no le mostraba a su hermano y la preocupación regreso a su mirada.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Rukia?- ella asintió.

-Mañana temprano ire a tú escuela y le avisare al director que faltaras ciertos días por tú enfermedad y...- dejo de hablar.

-Nii-sama...

-¿Si?

-Yo...hay algo en mi mochila...que desearía que vieras...- tuvo que decirlo. Tarde o temprano se tendría que enterar, era mejor temprano.

-¿Qué es?

-U-un...reporte de conducta...- ouch, si le ira mal.

-...- un silencio peor al anterior inundo la habitación. Byuakuya mostraba en su rostro una expresión de desagrado y disgusto.

-Cuando te recuperes tocaremos este tema, ahora lo principal es que te mejores- salió de la habitación.

-...

-Rukia...

-...

-¿Qué hiciste ahora?

-...

-Bueno, cuando quieras me dices. Ya me tengo que ir, mañana vendré a verte en la tarde saliendo de clases, de acuerdo.

Ella asintió.

-Hasta mañana- se despidió de ella dándole un beso en la frente, como si fuera una niña pequeña. Se acerco a la puerta y la abrió, solo que antes de salir le sonrió y se marcho. Rukia se quedo allí en silencio bajo la oscuridad.

-XXXXX-

Ya era de mañana en Karakura. Ichigo estaba pensando en algo bueno que decirle a su "enana" para que esta le perdonara o tan siquiera le hablara. No le importaba lo que sucediera, sólo quería quitarse el sentimiento de culpa de encima.

-!Oni-chan, el desayuno esta listo¡- grito Yuzu desde la cocina.

-!Ya voy¡- grito desanimado.

Toda su familia, incluso su desagradable mellizo, se encontraban en la cocina. Hubo veces que Ichigo se preguntaba porqué su madre, Masaki, tuvo que tener puros mellizos. Primero estaban él y Kaien, después nacieron sus hermanas, Yuzu y Karin, que también eran mellizas. Eso si era fastidioso.

-Días- saludo a todos con su tipico seño fruncido.

-!BUENOS DÍAS QUERIDO HIJO¡- le llego Isshin por un costado para patiarle. Ichigo lo esquivo y su padre se golpeo a si mismo con la pared.

-Viejo loco...- murmullo.

-Listo para ir a la escuela- río Kaien.

-Aha...

Hablaron un rato con la familia hasta que llegó la hora de irse al instituto. En el camino ninguno de los dos hablaba, como de costumbre. Llegaron al instituto y abrieron las puertas del salón. Apenas las chicas le vieron y soltaron gritos de locas. Tendráin que acostumbrarse a eso, todo un año les esperaba por delante.

Ichigo tomó asiento y volteó a ver a un costado. Rukia todavía no llegaba.

_-¿Dónde se habrá metido ahora esa enana?-_pensó.

La campana de escuela sonó y todos los alumnos tomaron sus asientos hasta que la mestra había llegado. Rukia seguía sin aparecer.

-Mis queridos alumnos- pidió su atención. -Desearía informarles que nuestra pequeña alumna, Rukia Kuchuki no asistira al instituto por ciertos días ya que se encuentra "internada" en el "hospital".

Genial. Ahora se sentía mucho más mal que antes este Ichigo. ¿Internada? ¿En el hospital? ¿Qué le había pasado?

-!Sensei¡ ¿Qué le pasó a Kuchiki-san?

-Según le dijó su "hermano" al director, qué tiene fiebre muy alta.

-...- guardemos silencio. Creó que ya es hora de romperlo.

-!!!!!¿QUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?¡¡¡¡¡¡-todo el mundo gritó y la preocupación llego.

-¿Cómo que Rukia se ha enfermano?

-Eso nunca ha pasado, que yo me acuerde.

-Ella es una Kuchiki. Dicen que son muy fuertas y casí nunca se enferman.

-El apellido no tiene nada que ver, aperte de que nos preocupamos, es normal que la gente se enferme.

-Eso lo sabemos, Chizuru, pero no es normal que alguien se enferme de un día para el otro.

Tatsuki tenía razón. Eso no era nada normal, además de que ella se encontraba ayer en perfecto estado. Eso implica que todo era culpa de...

-Ichigo...

-¿Qué diablos quieres, Kaien?

-Todo el mundo ahora va ha pensar que fue tu culpa.

-¿Ahora porqué? ¿Sólo porqué se enfermo viene siendo mi culpa?- se enojó.

-Puede, ahora tendras que ir al hospital.

-Aha...

-XXXXX-

Rukia no había podido dormir en toda la noche. Aún así estuviera sufriendo de fiebre y toda la cosa, no pudo descansar, la preocupación no la dejaba en paz.

_-¿Cómo habrá reaccionado nii-sama al verlo? ¿Estara enojado conmigo? Diablos, maldito Ichigo, cuando me recupere y te veo te aseguro que...calmate Rukia, sentir odioa hacía las personas es malo, aún así te hayan tratado mal y desees matarlos, no hay nada que puedas hacer. Sólo enfocate en recuperarte, aunque eso implicaría mi funeraría con nii-sama...-_

_

* * *

_

Siento haber terminado el episodio allí pero hubo dos incomenientes, uno: se me fue la inspiración, dos: supongo que es él más largo de todos los episodios que he hecho, aparte de que en estos momentos mi estomago ruega por algo de comer y mi mente por una seríe de anime. Jee! Que lindas excusas. Bueno, me retiro y tratare, no prometo nada, terminar el proximo episodio esta noche. Ya que me duermo hasta la una de la mañana. XD!

Bueno aquí ya me retiro, me estoy muriendo de hambre. Quiero un plato de pizza!!!! Bueno, ya me voy!

(posiblemas faltas de ortografía, lo escribi muy rápido que no me fije si me equivoque o ni idea)

Gracias por leer.


	5. ¿Esto no podía ser peor?

Hola mis queridos lectores!

Desearía decir antes de todo que perdón por no haber subido el maldito episodio. No he tenido tiempo aparte de que se fue mi compu a dar un paseo (espero que entiendan) Bueno, muchas gracias por sus reviews y disfruten!

Disclaimer: a mi no me pertenece Bleach aunque en mis sueños puede ser lo contrario!  
**

* * *

Capitulo 5: Hospital, enanas enfermas y amabilidad. ¿Esto no podía ser peor?  
**

¿Hospital? ¿Quiénes estarían allí? ¿La familia de Rukia? ¿Familia? No podía ser verdad, se había metido en el lio más grande de toda su vida. Si iba a visitar a Rukia, se encontraría con "toda" su familia. Eso única y solamente significa…allí estará la cabeza de los Kuchiki. Byakuya Kuchiki. Esto si iba a ser aterrador.

-Ichigo.

-…

-Hermano idiota.

-…

-Chico de pelo afeminado

-…

-Maldito cabeza hueca

-…

-¡Responde maldita sea!

-¿eh?- había reaccionado. Su hermano estaba a un lado de él con una montaña de libros entre brazos. Se le quedo viendo raro. ¿Por qué cargaba con tantos libros? ¿Acaso ya habían llegado a temporada de exámenes? Lo ignoro y golpeo su cabeza contra el escritorio. Kaien soltó un suspiro resignado.

-¿Ahora qué te pasa?

-No ando de humor

-Nunca lo andas así que eso no me preocupa- se mofó. Ichigo gruño por lo bajo pero no le hizo caso. Seguía tan preocupado sobre lo que podría pasar cuando el fuera a visitar a la enana al hospital. Seguía preguntándoselo pero no había respuesta. ¡Oh que mierda! Feliz primera semana de clases Kurosaki Ichigo-san!

El chico golpeo más fuerte su cabeza casi queriendo romper el escritorio. Se escucho por todo el salón y todo el mundo que se encontraba allí platicando se quedo callado.

-¿Y ahora qué te pasa?-dijo Kaien dejando la montaña de libros en el pupitre de ha lado.

-…

-¿No me digas que te sientes angustiado por de Kuchiki?

-…

-Lo sabía. Era de esperarse.

-¿Y tú que sabes idiota?

-Mucho, ¿crees que he desperdiciado todos los malditos años de mi vida viviendo contigo? Créeme que no, te conozco más de lo que crees.

-…

-Ya casi se acaban las clases, toma estos libros y llévaselos a Kuchiki.

-¿Desde hace cuanto te preocupas por alguien?- dijo levantando la mirada hacia él. Ichigo conocía un poco a su hermano ya que no le preocupaba del todo.

-Kuchiki es especial y le debo el favor-sonrió.

-¿Por qué tú no vas y se los llevas?-dijo en forma retadora.

-Ichigo, estoy siendo amable contigo para que puedas reconciliarte con ella haciendo este favor y…-Ichigo le interrumpió golpeando el escritorio con el puño. –No me impongas la amabilidad-gruño. Kaien le miró serio.

-Haz lo que quieras, pensé que esto te hubiera podido ayudar en algo- dejo al chico y se retiro del aula. Ichigo lo siguió con la mirada hasta que se marchó.

-Maldito Kaien…

:XXXXX::

Rukia seguía acostada en la cama. Se sentía como en una prisión. En parte, Rukia podía decir que odiaba ser miembro de la familia Kuchiki porque ellos eran millonarios y tenían demasiados lujos pero al igual muchas reglas y la más importantes de todas "ser fría y elegante", que vida.

-…-todo era muy silencioso dentro de la habitación. Deseaba poder ver algo, hablar con alguien, salir a dar un paseo por el jardín ya que se encontraba un poco más recuperada; pero por desgracia no podía hacer nada. Su nii-sama dio la orden de que ella no saliera de la habitación bajo ninguna circunstancia.

-¿Qué hora será?- se cuestiono. Levantó la mirada hacia el reloj que se encontraba arriba de la puerta y se quedo un poco sorprendida.

-3:30…-murmullo. Se sintió triste. A esa hora ya debía de estar en casa y debería estar tirada en la cama viendo su programa favorito. -Chappy…- se quebró su voz.

Se quedo callada. ¿Iba a llorar por eso? Eso sería demasiado ridículo para una Kuchiki como para ella. No quería perdérselo, pero no sabía donde poder ver el programa.

-¿Dónde…?-sus ojos se abrieron en entusiasmo. Ella se encontraba en el quinto piso que era solo para clientes especiales. Gente rica. Había una sala de televisión, podría ir allí a ver Chapppy. Su hermano como Renji no iban a venir a verla sino dentro de una hora, tenía tiempo suficiente para ir y volver.

Una sonrisa se poso en su rostro.

-Hora de rebeldía.

::XXXXX:

Ya hacía una hora treinta que había salido de clases. Se encontraba sentado en una banca de un parque que se encontraba frente al hospital de Karakura. No estaba seguro si ir a verla o largarse a casa y dormir todo lo que restaba de la tarde. ¿Ir o no ir? Era su pequeño dilema.

-…- el viento sopló en su rostro. Se paró y tomó camino hacia el hospital. Iba ser un largo camino en lo que iba a ver a la chica.

-Maldita enana…

::XXXXX:

Kaien ya se encontraba en el hospital, en la sala de recepción. Sabía que Ichigo, su tarado hermano, no iba a venir así que decidió el ayudar a la pequeña Kuchiki para que no s atrasara en sus clases. La enfermera le dijo donde podría encontrarla y se fue directo a la habitación. Tomo el primer elevador que vio y se subió.

Ya hacía bastante tiempo que él no veía un hospital, o entrara a él. A el como a Ichigo le traían bastante malos recuerdos. Sonrió un poco.

-Ichigo…-se sentía un poco "preocupado" ¿Qué diablos? ¿Cómo podría estar preocupado por el bastardito de su hermano menor? El único privilegio que existía entre ellos dos fue que él había nacido segundos antes que Ichigo, eso lo convertía en el mayor.

Aún así, seguían siendo hermanos y uno debía cuidar del otro y viceversa. Ahora, otra vez y como todas las veces, Kaien debía cuidar de su hermano. Ante el momento que Kaien pensó la palabra "cuidar" sintió un pequeño y molesto hueco en el estomago.

"_Nota: última vez que vengo a un hospital"_ pensó. Este lugar lo estaba haciendo reflexionar sobre muchas cosas y ahora se preguntaba, ¿eso mismo le podría pasar a Ichigo. Soltó una pequeña risa.

-Dudo, nadie lo ha hecho reflexionar desde que madre murió. ¿Quién podría ayudar ahora a ese cabeza hueca- se estaba mofando. El elevador paró y sus puertas se abrieron. Tenía que olvidar todo lo sucedido, esto le iba a ser un gran mal dentro del cerebro.

::XXXX:

Rukia recorría feliz mente los pasillos, que estaban completamente vacios, del hospital. Había podido haber visto Chappy y eso le alegraba. Lo milagroso para ella fue que los ancianos que se encontraban dentro de allí le dejaron ver el programa. Incluso a ellos les comenzó a gustar Chappy. Se sentía más que contenta por ello. Este iba a ser uno de sus mejores días de toda su corta y un tanto larga vida.

Rukia abrió los ojos para encontrarse con lo peor. Saltaba de la alegría con los ojos cerrados que nunca se fijo de la gente. No hasta que se topo con una, lo último que pudo ver fue naranja y un seño fruncido. De ahí cayó al suelo y no vio nada.

::XXXXX:

Ichigo había llegado al hospital y había preguntado también sobre la habitación de Rukia. Lo único que le dijo la enfermera fue que ella se encontraba en el quinto piso habitación 123. Lo bueno era que en esa época ya existían lo elevadores y no tendría que romperse la espalda al igual que sus piernas subiendo las escaleras. Que día.

Al entrar al vació elevador todo se había quedado silencioso. Ichigo sin más dudarlo recargo su espalda y cabeza contra la pared. Se sentía agotado física como mental mente. Sentía odiar esta ciudad, sentía que era mejor la ciudad de Tokyo que la maldita porquería de Karakura. Odio que su padre tuviese que haber sido transferido aquí.

Extrañaba a sus antiguos amigos y sobre todo a su querida novia…

-Senna…-murmullo un poco en melancolía.

(N/A:: no matarme por ello, fue lo único que se me ocurrió, aparte de que ya existen demasiados fics donde ella es su novio o hija, así que no hubo otra candidata)

Lo peor de todo, esta maldita ciudad cuidaba del cadáver de su madre al igual que este hospital aún conservaba el aroma de su madre. Sí, en esta ciudad fue donde murió al igual que en este hospital. El timbre del elevador, el que indicaba que había llegado, había sonado y las puertas se habían abierto. Ichigo se percató de ello y comenzó a salir del elevador de mala gana.

Todo estaba silencioso allí, solo se escuchaba una pequeña risa y pasos que estaban esmerada mente cerca de él. Volteó hacia un costado para ver de quien se trataba y solo se fijó que era una chica que estaba a punto de chocar con el, y exactamente fue lo que pasó.

Ichigo sintió el cuerpo de la menor golpear con el suyo. El no se cayó más que ella. Hizo una rápida reacción y la jaló de la muñeca hacia el perdiendo un poco el equilibrio y cayendo de espaldas. Aún tenía sostenida a la chica, no solo de la muñeca sino también de la cintura. La estaba abrazando.

La menor había reaccionado y no sintió dolor alguno, sino algo cálido abrazando su cuerpo. ¿Abrazar? La chica se asusto un poco y de un momento a otro levanto la mirada para ver de quien se trataba. Frunció un poco el seño. Se trataba de ese idiota que desde que inició el año escolar, solo han sido dos o tres días, se la había pasado insultándola. ¿Ahora que podía ser peor?

Ichigo había abierto los ojos después de ese golpe que había recibido. Se había dado un buen golpe en la cabeza que sentía que le estaba a punto de estallar. Bajo la mirada para ver quien fue la idiota que se estrello contra él. Se sorprendió, no, más bien se enojo. Frunció más el seño.

-Enana- la llamó.

-Idiota- contesto.

-¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS TE PASA?!-gritaron al unisón.

-Eso es lo que debería preguntarte a ti.

-¿Por qué no te fijas al caminar, torpe?

-¡Mira quién habla!

-¡Enana!

-¡Idiota!

-¡Nadadora!

-¡Imbécil!

-¡Inepta!

-¡Torpe!

-¡Tarada!

-¡Chico de pelo afeminado!

-¡Sin vergüenza!

-¡Estúpido!

-¡Niña sin ningún buen atributo!

-…-

-¡Jaa! Te gané

-…- Rukia ahora si se sintió un poco insultada. Ese era el peor y mejor que le daban hasta el momento. Quiso pararse pero algo se lo impedía. Miro allí de reojo para percatarse que el tipo la estaba abrazando. Trató esta vez de calmarse y no salirse otra vez de quicio, no estaba lo bastante en forma para retomar otra batalla.

-¿Podrías soltarme?

Ichigo le miro un poco raro ante eso, pero después se percato de que la estaba abrazando y también de que ella estaba arriba de él. Se sonrojo un poco pero sin más pensarlo la soltó. Se espero un poco a que ella se parara y el después se sentó.

-Perdón por eso- comenzó a rascarse la parte trasera de su cabeza.

-Descuida-sacudió su ropa un poco. (la bata de hospital era lo que traía puesto) –Mejor me voy antes de que nii-sama llegué-quiso dar un paso, pero ante el acto sintió una gran pulsada; un gran dolor dentro de su cuerpo se desato.

-N-no otra vez…-murmullo antes de caer otra vez a los brazos del peli naranja.

-¡Oi! ¿Éstas bien?- la acomodo mejor en sus brazos hasta que le pudo ver el rostro. Sus mejillas estaban nuevamente rojas y su respiración se agito. En ese momento Ichigo recordó que la maestra les había anunciado que Rukia estaba en el hospital por tener una fiebre muy alta.

-Te gusta meterte en problemas, ¿verdad, enana?- se paró aun con la chica. La cargó en estilo de boda y se la llevó a su habitación. Tenía suerte de todavía acordarse de que numero era. ¡Gracias memoria!

Alguien estaba ocultándose detrás de una pared. Dicha persona había presenciado toda la "romántica" escena que esos dos. Río por lo bajo alejándose del lugar.

-Espero que me lo agradezcas al final, hermano estúpido.

::XXXXX:

Ichigo había ya recostado el pequeño y frágil cuerpo de la menor en la camilla y la había tapado con la primera sabana que se había encontrado. Jaló el pequeño banco y se sentó en el, a pocos centímetros de la cama de la chica. Soltó un largo suspiro y bajo la mirada. Ya no supo que decir ante lo que acababa de ver. La montaña de libros que había visto en la mañana, los que Kaien tenía, se encontraban allí. Eso solo le podía dar a entender y saber que Kaien estuvo aquí, pero ahora donde se ha metido.

En esos momentos recordó:

-"Ichigo, estoy siendo amable contigo para que puedan reconciliarse y…

-¡No me impongas el agradecimiento!"

Soltó un largo suspiro, otra vez. Cuando regresara a casa no dudaría y patearía lo más fuerte posible a su hermano.

No sabía con exactitud qué horas eran en realidad, pero se sentía extremada mente cansado, quería dormir por un rato, no importándole donde se encontrara en esos momentos, solo quería descansar. Sus ojos comenzaron a sentirse pesados y la vista se estaba nublando. Sí, ya no podía soportar más el cansancio del día.

* * *

Perdón por lo corto, pero ya me estaban corriendo de la compu y debía de terminarlo rápido para que ustedes lo pudieses disfrutar. Esta semana no podre escribir NADA ya que estoy en semana de examenes. !QUE DESGRACIA! Bueno, adiós!!


End file.
